


lion(')s will

by lunarProtector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/lunarProtector
Summary: a poem about Team Voltron, and the inevitable heat death of the universe (but not really)(Edit 3Jan2017: I changed Pidge and Hunk and Shiro's AND Lance's verses)





	

his will is a mission  
already failed  
a champion  
already defeated  
a pilot with clipped wings  
sheltering fledgling soldiers  
fighting a war  
inside and out

his will is a gut feeling  
a tug towards the stars  
a home away from  
a home he never had  
brothers and sisters  
in arms  
impatient for the end  
and a new beginning

her will is a code  
identity decrypted  
a girl but  
not a child  
no secrets left to keep  
her self reinvented  
collecting and keeping  
a family lost and found

his will is a recipe  
for disaster, he fears  
one part panic  
and a pinch of determination  
the finest ingredients  
carefully constructed suspicion  
cooking up ideas  
to share with his friends

his will is a challenge  
to anyone who thinks he's less  
a challenge to himself  
jumping in headfirst  
chasing currents  
facing doldrums  
lonely in his pride  
mapping the stars back home

his will is a history  
rambled stories  
in hopes of  
preserving his love  
for his king  
for his princess  
for lives long forgotten  
that he will not forget

her will is a legacy  
not entirely her own  
the will of a people  
lost to time  
the will of the universe  
fighting back  
finding freedom  
the will to live

**Author's Note:**

> this actually started with hunk's verse (which was then complete replaced lmao)
> 
> my writing tumblr is @lunaraus


End file.
